


Skiing Disaster

by Screamscaro



Series: Swiss Disaster Series [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angela’s parents are alive, Bilingual, F/F, Family, German, Humor, In-Laws, Meeting the Parents, Skiing, Switzerland, ”Fun in the snow” lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-05 22:42:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20281057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Screamscaro/pseuds/Screamscaro
Summary: Family traditions are a great thing, right?Fareeha has to learn the hard way that a new family comes with new activities and experiences that might include lots of snow, lots of fun.. and lots of sore spots.This is the story of an Egyptian experiencing a new and foreign kind of sport.Skiing.





	Skiing Disaster

**Author's Note:**

> It’s been 84 years.
> 
> Hey Hello Hallöle, I’m still alive!  
I’m so happy that I could find the time to finally write again, I’ve been so busy lately since I started my Game Art training, BUT I just wanted to post this, since it was an unfinished work that I just didn’t want to forget about, I actually really like this idea. 
> 
> I had so much fun writing Swiss Disaster and there were quiet a few people who enjoyed the Story as much as I did.
> 
> So I hope you guys enjoy this little visit with the Zieglers and our favorite lovebirds! :)

“... Fareeha?”

The Egyptian blinks several times when Angela mentions her name, trying to get out of the trancelike state she was in.  
She smiles awkwardly when she sees three pairs of eyes staring at her, awaiting an answer.

“Are you in or not?”, Hannes asks after letting out a sigh, “We don’t have all day.”  
“Hannes..”, Alva mutters, nudging his side and glaring at him.

“Um, sure!”, Fareeha says with a nod, followed by a way too enthusiastic smile, “Of course! I just have to talk to Angela for a sec!”  
With that she pulls the woman aside, walking to the kitchen with her.

“What’s wrong?”, the Swiss woman asks once they aren’t in the Zieglers’ line of sight anymore, “You seem.. nervous.”  
“I can’t go skiing with you and your family.”

Angela chuckles softly, patting Fareeha’s arm until she sees the dead serious look on her face.  
“.. Wait, you’re serious?”  
“Yes.”  
“But why?”  
“I can’t ski.”

Angela rolls her eyes, followed by a soft smile.  
“You’re gonna learn it, it’s not that hard you know?”  
“I don’t wanna learn it.”  
“Why?”  
“Cause it’s dangerous?!”, Fareeha says, staring at Angela with wide eyes. 

The woman shakes her head, looking at the Egyptian with a mixture of confusion and amusement.  
“How is it dangerous?”  
“I don’t know, it’s just dangerous”, Fareeha replies, crossing her arms in front of her chest as she leans against the counter, “One board wants to go right, the other one wants to go left, I’m the idiot in the middle, it won’t end well.”

Angela shrugs slightly.  
“Well, you can also use one board if that sounds better to you.”  
“One board? You mean on one leg?”  
“No, I mean snowboarding, you can also do that.”

Fareeha laughs, shaking her head.  
“Oh no no no no no, I’m not gonna snowboard. That’s even more dangerous.”  
Angela raises her arms in frustration.  
“How is snowboarding dangerous?! Your job requires flying a raptora suit and fighting criminals and you think enjoying a sunny day in the snow is dangerous?”  
“You don’t get it Angela”, Fareeha mutters, rubbing her forehead, “I’m an Egyptian.”

Now Angela is the one to cross her arms, raising an eyebrow.  
“Really? Didn’t know that.”  
“Egyptians don’t ski.”  
Angela rolls her eyes again, followed by a gentle smile.  
“That’s just a lame excuse, Schatz. You know that.”  
“Have you EVER seen an Egyptian ski jumper?!”

The Swiss woman has to try her hardest not to burst out laughing at Fareeha’s ridiculousness.  
“Don’t laugh Angela, I’m serious! Have you ever seen an Egyptian at the Winter Olympics? No, you haven’t!”

In her head she imagines her fiancée in ski clothes with the Egyptian flag, skiing down the piste at high speed before doing a powerful jump to reach a mighty two meter ten.  
Fareeha pouts at Angela’s silent snicker.

“Skiing just isn’t for me. You’re Swiss, you wouldn’t understand”, she says, walking over to the fridge to get something to drink.  
“What does being Swiss have to do with it?”, Angela asks, still chuckling and watching Fareeha pour herself a glass of water.  
“Swiss people are BORN on skis!”, she says before taking a sip of the too cold drink, making her shiver, “I bet the doctors don’t even say if it’s a boy or a girl, they just figure out whether it’s a skier or a snowboarder.”

Angela laughs, shaking her head.  
“You’re being ridiculous, Schatz.”  
She approaches her fiancée and takes the glass out of her hand, placing it on the counter so she can hold her hands instead.  
“You’re just a little nervous..”, she mutters, leaning in to give her a short but sweet kiss, “I bet you’ll love it once you try it.”

Fareeha sighs, trying to look away from Angela, but eventually starts melting against the woman’s body.  
“You’ll come with us and you’ll give it a try, hm?”, Angela continues, stroking Fareeha’s cheek as she keeps placing little kisses on the side of her face, “I’ll be there with you and show you how to do it and if you still don’t feel comfortable you can stop, how does that sound?”  
Fareeha almost starts purring at Angela’s touch before she snaps back to reality, taking a step back and shaking her head. 

“No!”, she says, crossing her arms again, “No matter how many times you try to convince me, I’m not coming with you and I definitely won’t ski. I said no and no means no, I’m really sorry but there is definitely no way you’re going to make me step into that lift to go up the mountain and there’s even less of a way that I’m going to be wearing any skis on my feet and that’s my last word!”

Around an hour later Fareeha finds herself in the lift together with Angela and her parents on their way to the top station.  
“This is going to be great!”, Alva says with a big smile, “I bet you’re going to have so much fun! This is your first time, right Fareeha?”  
“Mhm”, the Egyptian mutters with a nod as she looks out of the window. 

After a few more minutes the family reaches the wooden building of the station, where many people walk around with their boards, put on their skiing boots or drink a hot coffee to warm up.

Looking outside Fareeha can see lots of skiers and snowboarders warming up or stepping into another lift to go up even higher. She watches how easily they glide through the snow and how smooth it looks but it doesn’t really help her, not at all.

“Gut gut”, the man at the ski rental says, eyeing the group of four carefully, “Anfänger oder Fortgeschrittene? (Beginners or advanced?)”  
“Alle fortgeschritten (All advanced)”, Hannes tells him before he looks over at Fareeha, “Außer.. (Except..)”  
“This is her first time”, Angela explains, placing her hand on Fareeha’s, “I’m gonna teach her.”  
Fareeha blushes in embarrassment but still manages to smile politely.  
“Yeah..”

“Alright, you want to learn how to ski”, the man continues, looking at the woman, “Good, you already have the skis, the boots, the sticks, the..”  
He raises his eyebrow.  
“Where are your ski goggles?”

Fareeha looks at the man, then at Angela and her parents before she looks back at the man.  
“My ski goggles, um, I don’t need them.”  
“Oh you definitely need ski goggles”, the man emphasizes, folding his hands.

“No no”, Fareeha says with a chuckle, “I’m a beginner, I’m just gonna stay in the kids area, ski around for a bit, nothing much. My sunglasses will be enough for that and then I’m going back home..”  
“Nuh uh, you need ski goggles for sure”, the man repeats, “As a beginner you’re gonna fall a lot, you need to protect your eyes. Also you have to be able to see the contrast in the snow.”

Fareeha looks at him, a little dumbfounded and convinced that the guy has to be joking.   
“Contrast in the snow, what..”, she mumbles, “It’s snow, I mean.. It’s white.”  
The man takes a deep breath, closing his eyes for a split second in annoyance.  
Hannes just rubs his forehead.

“You have to be able to see the contrast in the snow to figure out which kind of snow you’re skiing through. There are all different kinds of snow. Deep snow, powder snow, fresh snow.. and no snow.”

That last argument convinces Fareeha.

She wants to rent a pair of goggles but turns out that the place doesn’t rent any, they only sell new ones.  
Lucky for Fareeha they are a total bargain. 

Only a hundred and fifty Swiss franc. 

All the goggles do is turn Fareeha’s world blue once she wears them.   
She doesn’t understand how blue snow is supposed to help her see the contrast, but she doesn’t want to question the man any further.

The family finally walks out of the building to be greeted by the shining sun and beautiful sparkling snow.  
Angela takes a deep breath before exhaling.  
“Wow, nothing compares to this air”, she says before stepping onto the skis on the ground.

Fareeha tries to do the same but seems to be struggling with getting her boots fixed on the boards.  
“Here, let me help you”, Angela says, kneeling down to make sure the skis are tightly fixed.  
“Thank you..”, Fareeha mumbles with a small smile.  
“All done!”, Angela says, standing back up, “now you only need these..”  
She hands Fareeha her sticks.  
“And this!”  
Before Fareeha can thank her again, Angela places a helmet on her head. 

“Geez..”, Fareeha groans, slowly moving her head underneath the weight of her helmet that feels ten times heavier than her usual helmet she wears during missions, “Wait, why don’t you wear one?”  
“We’re not the beginners here”, Angela says with a sweet smile as she pats the helmet before she pecks Fareeha’s lips, “Once you feel confident enough on your skis you can take it off.”

“Hey Angela, Mama und ich machen uns auf den Weg zur Piste, alles klar? (Mom and I will make our way to the piste, alright?)”, Hannes calls over, already skiing away with Alva who’s waving at both of them.  
“See you two later!”

“Okay!”, Angela calls back before she looks back at Fareeha, “Ready to go?”  
“I guess..”, Fareeha mutters as she tries to walk with her skis on, which makes her look like a waddling penguin.  
Angela chuckles softly.  
“First you use your sticks to push yourself forward. Once you can do that I’ll show you how to move your feet.”

The couple practices for a while.   
Angela shows Fareeha how to move her feet in rhythm with the sticks, how to slow down and how to get up when she falls, which happens quiet a lot.  
Fareeha appreciates that her fiancée takes her time to watch and teach her instead of skiing down the mountain on her own, which makes her feel kind of guilty.

Angela was so excited when her parents brought it up, Fareeha knows how much she loves to ski and how good she is as well.  
The fact that she is the only adult still wearing a helmet is embarrassing enough, but watching even little kids pass her and laughing at her behind their little glove covered fists feels more than humiliating to her.

She can hear them talking to each other and even if she doesn’t understand them, she knows exactly what they must be saying.  
“Hey, what are you doing here old lady! That’s the kids area! Step aside, you’re endangering everyone in a radius of twenty meters!”

Fareeha and Angela are definitely the oldest people around, the oldest by a long shot. And it bothers the Egyptian. A lot. 

“Hey habibti?”, she asks as Angela helps her stand back up after falling down again for the third time this minute.  
“Yes?”, she asks, patting the snow off Fareeha’s back, “You did really well this time, you went much further than before!”  
“Don’t you wanna go and ski a bit on your own?”, Fareeha asks, ignoring Angela’s awkward compliment, “I feel kinda bad for keeping you in the kids area, it’s not really challenging or fun for you.”

Angela smiles softly.  
“Liebling, I just wanna make sure I’m with you when you’re still learning and this area is the best place to practice.”  
“Well, I didn’t come here so I can become an ‘okay’ skier”, Fareeha says, “I came here because I want you to have a nice day. I want you to have fun and this is clearly boring and not very fulfilling for both of us, no offense.”

Fareeha looks around until her eyes land on a sign.  
“Look there’s a blue sign. It says easy and for beginners. I’m a beginner, I should be able to do that.”  
Angela follows Fareeha’s eyes.  
“A blue piste is usually not very challenging, it’s pretty slow-paced.”  
“See? Perfect!”, Fareeha says, tightening the grip on the sticks as she tries to make her way over to the sign while Angela follows her. 

“You think I can do that?”, Fareeha asks Angela as she looks down the mountain where several people and families ski together. It does seem rather easy, not very steep and totally manageable.  
“Hmm, well..”, Angela starts before she looks at Fareeha, “I guess. If you keep in mind what I told you, you could definitely do that with ease.”

Fareeha cracks her neck before she straightens her back, preparing herself.  
“Okay, ready..”  
“I’ll stay behind you so I can watch how you’re doing”, Angela says as Fareeha slowly starts to move. Her body is completely still, trying to get used to the small slope of the piste.   
“Okay good, that looks nice but try to move a little so you don’t just go straight”, Angela tells her, “Do small curves.”

“Small curves”, Fareeha tells herself, looking down at the skis.   
She tries to lift one of her feet to change the direction but as soon as she places the board back down, it crosses the path of the other one, making her stumble for a good ten seconds before she falls forward.

“Are you sure you don’t wanna practice a bit more-..”  
“No.”

Fareeha forces herself back up, only to fall again after a few short moments. This cycle repeats itself many of times for around thirty minutes, no matter how much Angela tries to help her. 

At this point Fareeha’s pride starts to falter and she seems to be completely done as she raises her face out of the snow, an angry pout on her face. 

“... Where’s the lift? I wanna go home.”  
Angela sighs as she looks down at her fiancée, completely covered in snow.  
“Well, we passed the lift earlier, it’s like two hundred meters uphill.”

Fareeha rubs the snow out of her face before she looks up at Angela.  
“How can I get back up there?”  
“Schatz, you can’t get back, do you wanna ski upwards or what? If you wanna go home there’s only one way.”

The Egyptian shakes her head.  
“No no no, no more skiing, I can’t ski, I’m not gonna survive that!”, she rambles, “Don’t they have a helicopter or something?”  
“Well they do. But only for emergencies.”  
“This IS an emergency.”

Fareeha starts to figure out that Angela is right, there is no other way. They have to finish the piste to reach the next lift station. 

Angela feels bad for the woman, she can see the discomfort in her eyes and so she tries to calm her down.  
“Come on, Schatz. We’re gonna do this together. We just have to be slow and patient and before you know it, we’ll be there, okay? This is a blue piste, pretty easy, just like you said.”

Fareeha scoffs with a sarcastic chuckle.  
“Yeah easy, I saw how easy that was. Don’t they have a baby pink piste or something?”  
Angela rolls her eyes, placing her hands under Fareeha’s arms and pulling her up.  
“Come on, big baby. You can be lucky we’re not on a red piste, or a black one.”

She turns her head to look up the mountain.  
“I think the black piste is further to the right, I’ve never been on one before, but they are supposed to be REALLY steep. We’re only on the blue one so don’t be scared, okay? No more falling, just listen to what I’m saying and don’t go off on your o-..”

Angela stops when she turns her head back and Fareeha is nowhere to be seen.  
“.. Liebling?”  
Squinting her eyes and taking a closer look she spots her fiancée further down the piste, skiing straight down the mountain.

“I told you to wait!”, Angela calls after her as she follows the Egyptian through the snow.   
“My skis just started slipping down, I didn’t know how to stop without falling!”, Fareeha shouts, panic starting to rise as she goes faster and faster, passing several other skiers.

“You have to do curves to slow down, don’t go straight!”, Angela tells her, trying to catch up.  
Fareeha starts leaning back, too scared to move as she continues to go straight.  
“Lean forward! You have to stay in control, don’t lean back!”  
But Fareeha has lost control of the situation as soon as she placed her feet on the boards.  
“I’m not leaning forward, are you crazy?!”

She starts to gain more and more speed.   
Completely unable to move she doesn’t manage to follow the curve of the piste.   
“Fareeha!”, Angela calls after her, “Stop!”  
“I can’t!!”

To her luck Fareeha doesn’t crash into any trees or bushes and after a few seconds she reaches an open space of almost completely untouched snow.  
She releases the breath she was holding, a relieved smile on her lips.  
“Fuck..”, she mutters between pants before she turns her head to look for Angela, “I’m okay! Everything okay!”

She sees Angela waving her arms wildly. She seems to be saying something, but Fareeha doesn’t hear her through the thick padding of the helmet.  
“What??”  
“Fall down!”  
Fareeha raises her brow in confusion.  
“.. WhaAAAAA!”

It feels like the ground underneath her boards disappeared as Fareeha dashes down the steep cliff.  
“FUCK! FUUUCK!”, she screams panicking. 

Angela must be following her down the mountain because Fareeha can still hear her desperately trying to help.  
“FALL! You have to FALL!”  
“NO!”  
“It’s the only way to stop! FALL!”  
“NO!”  
“Careful! Deep Snow!”  
“WHAT?”

Fareeha turns her head to see what Angela is trying to warn her about this time.   
“I can’t see shit through these fucking BS hundred and fifty franc blue trash goggles!”

As the name promises, deep snow actually is pretty damn deep.   
In a matter of seconds the woman finds herself surrounded by knee deep snow, making her trying to change the direction impossible, but not slowing her down. At all. 

Suddenly Fareeha feels a change of the ground underneath her boards. A small but very impactful bump sends her flying at immense speed, out of the snow and into the air.

It felt like slow motion as she tried to turn her body in a way so she would not land on the ski boards and hurt herself, which ended up with her leaning forward for the first time that day and in that moment she couldn’t help but think:

The first Egyptian ski jumper in history. It was her. 

With a loud groan Fareeha faceplants back into the deep snow, leaving an exact outline of her outstretched body in the surface. 

“Fareeha?”  
She hears Angela’s boards slowing down next to her. 

Slowly and very carefully she lifts her upper body from the ground, shaking her head which makes her groan again.  
“Ouch..”  
Fareeha wipes her face before taking off the goggles only to see how much Angela must truly love her.

The Swiss woman is almost crying of laughter, holding her shaking body as she tries to catch her breath.

“.. Well yes, habibti, I’m fine. Thanks for asking”, Fareeha says, slowly turning around so she can sit down before attempting to get up.  
Angela tries to calm down, wiping a tear away before she kneels down to help her.  
“I’m sorry Schatz”, she says between giggles, “That was just glorious, I’m so sorry.”

Around an hour later a cold and trembling Fareeha and the Zieglers are back in the lodge, sitting at a table with mugs of hot chocolate and coffee.  
Angela strokes Fareeha’s hair before resting her hand on her cheek and giving her a soft kiss.  
“Better?”

The Egyptian is wearing two hoodies and three pairs of socks as she clings to the hot mug in her hand.  
“Yes”, she says quietly, leaning into Angela’s touch as the woman wraps her arms around her.

Alva sighs happily as she leans back against the soft pillows on the bench.  
“That was nice! The whole family gathered on the mountain with lots of fun in the snow and hot drinks afterwards. Sounds like a great tradition, am I right?”  
“Definitely!”, Angela says, rubbing Fareeha’s cheek teasingly, “Don’t you think so as well?”

“Oh yes”, Fareeha mutters, taking a sip from her hot chocolate, “Can’t wait to do it again next year.”

**Author's Note:**

> Who doesn’t love getting to know new things?
> 
> (I actually only went skiing once as well cause I’m just as terrified as Fareeha, don’t judge me. I’m just as bad as well.)
> 
> Have a sweet day!
> 
> Caro :)


End file.
